Salvation
by Reader4077
Summary: The Nobles *did* have a webcam! A fix-it fic of The Stolen Earth and Journey's End. But with a slight twist, so read, enjoy and please leave a review!
1. For want of a webcam

_A/N_

_Ok, so I know there are a million of these, but mine is different! Honest! This story starts in "The Stolen Earth" when the subwave network is activated. A lot of it may sound familiar, that's because it is actual dialogue. Why mess with good material? __ Now, please read this and enjoy!_

Rose sat in the Nobles' house where she had taken momentary refuge from the Daleks after saving Wilfred, Donna's grandfather, from them after he had tried to shoot one with a paint gun. The guy had courage, you had to give him that. Not exactly the most brilliant idea, but still… Rose allowed herself a moment of slight depression. She was so close to The Doctor, but still so far! Where was he? Rose sighed, then looked up confused as the laptop in the living room flickered to life and a voice came calling from it.

"Can anyone hear me? The subwave network is open. You should be able to hear my voice. Is anyone there?" Rose's head shot up.

"I know that voice!" Hope began to rise up within her again as she recognized the voice of Harriet Jones. Maybe Harriet could help her find The Doctor.

"Can anyone hear me? This message is of the utmost importance! We haven't much time!"

"The whole world's crying out." came another familiar voice. "Just leave it."Rose's spirits lifted even further when she heard the voice of Jack Harkness. If anyone could help her find The Doctor, it would be the former Time Agent.

"Captain Jack Harkness! Shame on you sir! Now stand to attention! This is Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Harriet! Harriet, it's me!" Rose called out to the computer. Harriet stopped for a moment as she recognized Rose's voice.

"Rose? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Rose could hardly believe this was happening to her.

"But, it can't be! You died at Canary Wharf! With the Cybermen and the Daleks! You were on the list of the dead!"

"I got trapped on a parallel world." Rose explained. "But that's not important right now. Right now, I have to find The Doctor."

"Right. And so we will. Sarah-Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road. Are you there?" Harriet called.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm here! That, that's me!" Sarah-Jane's voice called.

"Good! Now let's see if we can call talk to each other!" One by one, the screens on the laptop flickered to life revealing Harriet Jones, Captain Jack and Sarah-Jane Smith. Rose couldn't help but grin as she saw all the faces of her friends. But there was a fourth screen that was still filled with static.

"The fifth contact seems to be having a little trouble getting through. I'll just boost the signal." Harriet said, typing a few commands into her computer. Suddenly, the static cleared, revealing a dark skinned woman.

"Who's she?" Rose wondered to herself.

"Hello?" The mystery woman called.

"Martha Jones!" Jack laughed, looking very relieved. "Martha, where are you?"

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought." Martha said as Rose wondered

'Project Indigo?'

"One second, I was in Manhattan, next second… Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind cause I ended up in the one place I wanted to be." The second woman on the screen, whom Rose assumed to be Martha's mother, smiled at her.

"You came home to me. At the end of the world, you came back to me."

"But then, all of a sudden, it was like the laptop," Martha continued, "It was like the laptop turned itself on?"

"It did." Harriet told her. "That was me. Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister." she said, holding up her passport.

"Yes, I know who you are." Martha said, exchanging a look with her mother.

"I thought it was about time we all met, given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah-Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work. Nice work with the Slitheen." But Rose's mind was still stuck on the word 'Torchwood.' Yes, she worked for Torchwood back on Pete's world, but that was different! This Torchwood was the one who had separated her from The Doctor in the first place and almost destroyed the world! How could Jack work for them? On screen, Sarah-Jane was saying,

"Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns." Sarah-Jane inclined her head to the boy besides her. Rose wondered who it was, and inwardly applauded Sarah-Jane even though she _was_ happy to see Jack. Last time she had seen him was onboard the Gamestation in the year 200,100.

"All the same," Jack said, "May I say, looking good Ma'am."

"Really? Oh."

"Not now Captain." Harriet chastised Jack with a roll of her eyes. "And this is Rose Tyler, former companion to The Doctor." Rose smiled and gave a small wave as all eyes turned to her. Jack and Sarah-Jane were grinning broadly at her, but Martha was just staring at her, mouth agape.

"Oh my god." Martha said softly.

"Nice to meet you Martha." Rose told her. Martha just continued to stare at her.

"Martha traveled with The Doctor after you…left." Harriet told her.

"He replaced me." was Rose's immediate thought, but she managed a small smile and polite nod, but not after a glance at Sarah-Jane who was looking at her sympathetically.

"He's been looking for you for so long…" Martha said almost to herself, but it caught Rose's attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I traveled with The Doctor after you left, and you should have seen him. He was lost without you. Sometimes when he was looking at me, I could tell he was seeing you."There was silence for a moment as Rose processed that.

"But how did you find me?" Rose finally asked Harriet.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is the subwave network." Harriet said. "A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out everyone and anyone who can help contact The Doctor."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha asked. It was a valid concern.

"No! That's the beauty of the subwave! It's undetectable." Harriet assured them.

"And…you invented it?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"I developed it."Harriet clarified. "It was invented by the Mr. Copper Foundation."

"Yeah, but what we need now is a weapon." Jack broke in. "Martha, back at UNIT, what was that key thing?"

"The Osterhagen key." Martha replied grimly,

"That key is not to be used Dr. Jones!" Harriet exclaimed severely. "Under any circumstances!"

"But what is an Osterhagen key?" Jack persisted.

"Forget about the key and that's an order! All we need is The Doctor!"

"Bravo Harriet." Rose thought. She had to find The Doctor soon, before it was too late.

"Excuse me, Harriet, but well the thing is, if you're looking for The Doctor, didn't he depose you?" Sarah-Jane asked, looking slightly concerned. Rose's mind wandered back to that fateful Christmas Day. It had been right after The Doctor had regenerated and the Sycorax had invaded. The Doctor had managed to defeat them and sent them packing, but Harriet had ordered them shot out of the sky. The Doctor hadn't agreed with her actions and gotten her removed from office with only six words.

"He did." Harriet admitted, with a glance at Rose. "And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day." Harriet said, now looking at directly at Rose. "Because I knew that one day the Earth would be in danger and The Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself and he didn't listen." Rose just stared at her. She had been there that day, and she still did not agree with Harriet's actions.

"But I've been trying to find him." Martha broke in. "The Doctor's got my phone on the TARDIS, but I can't get through to him."

"Nor can I." Rose added. "And my phone never doesn't have service. The Doctor supercharged it."

"That's why we need the subwave." Harriet said. "To bring us all together, to combine forces. The Doctor's secret army."

"Wait a minute!" Jack exclaimed! "We boost the signal! That's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself using the power of the Rift…"

"And we've got Mr. Smith!" The boy with Sarah-Jane exclaimed. "He can link up with every telephone exchange on Earth. Get the whole world to call the same number at the same time! Billions of phones all calling out at once!"

"Brilliant!" Jack exclaimed. "Who's the kid?"

"That's my son!" Sarah-Jane said. Then on Jack's screen, another man appeared.

"Sorry, hello. My name is Ianto Jones. Ummm… If we start transmitting, then the subwave network is going to become to visible. I mean, to the Daleks."

"Yes, and they'll track it back to me." Harriet admitted. "But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth." There was silence in response to that statement for a moment, then Jack saluted.

"Ma'am." But Rose wasn't ready to let Harriet sacrifice herself.

"Get a lock on Harriet's position." She ordered into the device she was carrying that let her communicate with Torchwood back on Pete's world. She was going to save Harriet if she could. Rose grabbed her specially modified gun, and waited for the 'All-clear' to come through.

"Thank you Captain." Harriet said, "But there are people dying, on the _street_. Now, enough of words. Let's begin." And with these words, everyone moved into action. Rose could hear Jack and the others at Torchwood shouting to each other.

"Rift Power activated!" Jack called. A female voice that Rose hadn't seen the face to called back,

"All terminals coordinated!"

"Grid online!" Ianto Jones yelled a few moments later. "Give it everything we got!" In Sarah-Jane's attic, there was also a flurry of activity.

"All telephone networks combined!" Sarah-Jane's son reported.

"Sending you the number…now!" Martha told them, plugging her phone into her laptop.

"Mr. Smith…Make that call!" Sarah-Jane ordered.

"Calling…The Doctor." Mr. Smith said as the computer began to place the call.

"Come on!" Rose hissed into her communication device. There wasn't much time!


	2. A Life Saved

On board the TARDIS, The Doctor and Donna were standing in the console room in despondent silence. The Doctor was officially out of ideas. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the loud,

"Ring!" It was Martha's phone!

"The Phone!" Donna yelled, while The Doctor yelled simultaneously,

"Phone!" The Doctor dove for the phone and picked it up.

"Martha? Is that you?" But the phone just continued ringing.

"It's a signal!" The Doctor realized.

"Can you follow it?" Donna asked excitedly.

"Just watch me!" The Doctor yelled back, as he leapt to the controls like a maniac and tried to lock on to the signal,

XXXX

"I think we got a fix!" Jack called as Torchwood continued to transmit despite the small the explosions and sparks that were now flying all over the Hub.

"Mr. Smith now at 200%!" Sarah-Jane called. "Oh, come on Doctor!"

XXXX

On board the TARDIS, the phone rang one more time, then The Doctor cried "Got it! Locking on!" and throwing a lever. Both him and Donna had to grab on as the TARDIS shook violently, but they were following that signal!

XXXX

"Harriet!" The female from Torchwood called. "A source has locked on to your location. They've found you."

"I know." Harriet said. "I'm using the subwave network to mask your transmission. Keep going!" Outside she could hear the sound of the Daleks arriving, but she kept working.

XXXX

"We're traveling through time!" The Doctor yelled to Donna as the TARDIS shook and there were small explosions everywhere. Both of them were hanging on for dear life. "One second into the future! The phone call's pulling us through!" The TARDIS gave another violent lurch, and it was all The Doctor and Donna could do to hang out, while grinning manically at each other.

XXXX

"Captain." Harriet called. "I'm transferring the subwave network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And tell The Doctor from me, he chooses his companions well. It's been an honor." Just then, Rose's device beeped indicating that it was ready.

"Finally!" Rose said, and pressed the button. The Nobles watched in amazement as she disappeared in a flash of light.

XXXX

Rose landed with a flash inside of Harriet's cottage. She raised her large gun that was designed to destroy Daleks and let the three of them that were ready to exterminate Harriet have it. With three short bursts, all three of them were dead. Harriet looked at Rose in slight confusion.

"Dimension cannon." She explained, holding it up. "Also works as a teleport." Harriet just nodded, then both of them went back to the computer screen and the business of trying to find The Doctor. On the screen, what had been Rose's screen filled with static, as she was no longer there to maintain the connection.

_A/N_

_See? The Nobles having a webcam is already a good thing! Please keep reading and pretty please leave me a review! __ I want to know what you think, even if you hated it!_


	3. Lost and Found

_A/N_

_Oh, right. I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly. :(_

"Three!...Two!... Oneeahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!" The Doctor and Donna screamed as they finally broke through the barrier and the 27 lost planets began appearing around them.

"The 27 planets! And there's the Earth!" Donna happily exclaimed. "But why couldn't we see them?"

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a _second_ out of sync with the rest of the universe. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them!" Suddenly the scanner of the console fizzed, and filled with static.

"Oh, oh, what's that? Hold on…" The Doctor said puzzled, as he tried to tune into it. "Some sort of subwave network…" Suddenly, the screen cleared, revealing faces that The Doctor recognized.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Jack demanded to know when The Doctor's face finally appeared.

"Doctor, it's the Daleks!" Sarah-Jane interrupted from her screen as he and Donna crowded together. "They're taking people to their spaceship!"

"It's the Daleks! They're still alive, and it's not just Dalek Caan!" Martha cried from her screen. But as they were all talking at once, The Doctor didn't get much of it.

"Sarah-Jane!" The Doctor cried, happy to see his old friend again. "And who's that boy? That must be Torchwood." He said as his eyes found Jack. "Oh, they're brilliant! Look at you all, you clever people!"

"That's Martha." Donna said, recognizing the woman. "And who's…that?" She asked, pointing at the screen.

"Captain Jack. Don't. Just…Don't." The Doctor answered with a stern look at both Donna and Jack.

"It's like an Outer-space Facebook!"Donna cried. Then The Doctor's eyes rested on that last box, and froze. It couldn't be…

"Rose?" He asked softly, not daring to believe it.

"It's me. I came back." Rose replied, not able to contain her grin.

"Rose…." The Doctor said her name again, a smile of true happiness appearing. One that neither Martha nor Donna had seen. A smile that came from the deepest part of him. After a moment of them just exchanging goofy, unbelieving grins, Harriet finally cut in.

"Doctor, I really hate to interrupt, but can we return to the matter at hand? Mainly, the Daleks?

"Right!" The Doctor seemed to snap back to attention. "Daleks! Missing planets! Well, actually, they're not missing planets anymore, they're found planets…"

"Oy! Spaceman! Focus!" Donna cut The Doctor off mid-rant. Rose couldn't help but smile. She had almost forgotten what a mouth The Doctor had. "You said these planets are like an engine. What for?"

"Rose!" The Doctor turned his attention back to her. "You've been in a parallel world. And that world is running ahead of this universe! You've seen the future, what was it?" The Doctor asked her.

"It's The Darkness." Rose simply said.

"The stars were going out." Donna added, remembering her time in the parallel universe.

"One by one." Rose agreed. "We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this umm… this travel machine, this uh, dimension cannon. So I could… well so that I could…" Rose trailed off.

"What?" The Doctor asked, grinning already knowing her answer, but wanting her to say it.

"So I could come back." Rose finally admitted. The Doctor gave a small laugh and grinned that goofy grin of his that she so loved.

"Shut up." Rose told him, but she too was smiling. "Anyways, suddenly, it started to work. And the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything." The Doctor looked concerned at this information.

"Doctor, where are you?" Jack broke in to ask. The Doctor took a brief look at his controls.

"Looks like we're somewhere just outside of Ealing." he said.

"Then may I suggest that we all rendez-vous at the TARDIS." Harriet suggested. The others agreed, but Martha hesitated.

"What's wrong Martha?" The Doctor asked noticing her hesitancy.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I really am. But UNIT gave me a job to do, and I've got to do it. Just in case."

"Martha!" The Doctor called, but Martha backed away from the computer.

"I'm sorry. Love you." She told her mother, then pulled the cords on Project Indigo and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Martha!" Harriet, Jack and The Doctor all called, but to no prevail. Martha was gone and her screen filled with static as the connection was lost.

"What was she talking about?" The Doctor demanded to know. "What job from UNIT?"

"She has to Osterhagen key." Harriet informed him grimly.

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen key?"

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed at strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If Martha uses that key...They detonate. And the Earth gets ripped apart."

"_What?_ Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen I supposed… But is she insane?"

"Hopefully Martha won't be forced to use it." Was all Harriet could say. The Doctor obviously wasn't happy about this new development, but there wasn't much he could do about it. So everyone made plans to meet at the TARDIS as soon as they could, then one by one signed of and the screens filled with static as their owners left their computers and began the journey towards the TARDIS and The Doctor.

_A/N_

_I really hope you're enjoying this story and leave me a review to tell me so! __ Leave me a review even if you're not! And sorry if my intense dislikement of Martha is showing a bit much. :) Forgive me._


	4. Reunions

_A/N_

_I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly. I'd settle for a certain alien in a trench coat though… _

Rose and Harriet flew around corners in Harriet's car as they headed towards the TARDIS. It was in sight now, and Rose was couldn't contain her excitement. As soon as they were close, Rose jumped out of the car, even though it was still moving. She stumbled, then ran over to the TARDIS and banged on the door.

"Doctor! Doctor!" She called, then with shaking hands, she dug out the key that she still wore around her neck, and unlocked the door. Rose heard Harriet come up behind her, but took a moment to draw in a deep breath, then pushed open the door.

"Doctor?" She called, then froze as she saw The Doctor poke his head around from the other side of the console. She grinned, her tongue peeking out between her teeth as it tended to do. The Doctor beamed back at her, then in the next moment, they were in each other's arms in an enormous hug. They clung to each other, not wanting to let go. Behind them, Harriet had come in through the open door and introduced herself to Donna. They stood there together watching the happy reunion.

"Hi." Rose said when they finally let go of each other.

"Hey." The Doctor said, still not quite believing that she was her, that his Rose was actually back. "How's your family?"

"Good. I have a two year old little brother now. Name's Tony."

"Great! Brilliant!"

"Yeah, he's adorable." All heads in the TARDIS turned as there was a sharp 'Crack!' outside, and The Doctor unconsciously stepped in front of Rose, even though they were inside the TARDIS. A few seconds later though, Jack Harkness stuck his head through the doors.

"Jack!" Rose cried then moved forward to give him a hug too.

"Hey Rose." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her but giving The Doctor a look over her shoulder. The Doctor shook his head, warning him that Rose didn't know about his immortality _or_ more importantly, her part in it. Jack nodded, then released Rose.

"Doctor." Jack said as he walked over to The Doctor and shook his hand.

"Jack." The Doctor shook his hand, and gave him a smile.

"Ma'am." Jack saluted Harriet Jones when he noticed her standing there with Donna. "Glad to see you survived to Daleks."

"Thanks to Rose." With this exchange, The Doctor seemed to notice Harriet Jones for the first time, and his smile dimmed by the slightest degree. Harriet glanced at The Doctor and held his stare evenly.

"And you must be Donna." Jack said, moving to offer his hand to her.

"Jack…." The Doctor warned.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack defended himself, but raised his hands at The Doctor's stern warning look. Outside, tires could be heard squealing and they all looked as Sarah-Jane burst through the doors of the TARDIS.

"Sarah-Jane!" The Doctor cried and scooped her up in a hug, literally picking her off her feet.

"Doctor." Sarah-Jane said, when The Doctor finally put her down. She then greeted everyone else, but had a special hug for Rose. The two women exchanged a knowing look that carried an entire conversation. They both knew what it was like to be left behind, and to have to try to live life without The Doctor and his wonderful time machine. Suddenly, all the power in the TARDIS went out! The Doctor ran to the console, and tried several controls, but nothing worked.

"They've got us!" The Doctor cried and everyone in the TARDIS knew that he meant the Daleks. "Some sort of chronon loop!" The Doctor kept at the controls for a while, but it was useless. They were prisoners of the Daleks.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets." Jack said. "Guess that's our destination."

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed resigned. He stepped away from the controls to join the rest of them. "Guess there's nothing to do now but to enjoy the ride." he said, settling back in the captain's chair. The others exchanged uneasy glances, then Rose went and sat next to him and gripped his hand.

_A/N_

_I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please leave me a review!_


	5. Captured

_A/N_

_Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! There's this little thing called finals… Anyways, you might want to grab a tissue for this one! Just a warning! The next chapter will probably be up today or tomorrow to make up for it! Again, I don't own Doctor Who, but please read, enjoy and leave me a review!_

"Doctor…" Rose finally broke the uneasy silence that ruled in the TARDIS, from where she sat on the captain's chair next to The Doctor. They were still griping each other's hands. "I really need to talk to you about something important…"The Doctor looked over at her, but she was interrupted by the soft 'Thump' of the TARDIS landing. The Doctor sprang over to the console controls.

"The Dalek Crucible." he said grimly. "All aboard. Sorry Rose, it's going to have to wait. We have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in."

"But you told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose asked confused.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack added.

"Last time we fought the Daleks," The Doctor explained, "they were scavengers and hybrids, and _mad_. But this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes. They can do anything. Right now that wooden door… is just wood."

"What about your dimension jump?" Harriet asked Rose.

"It needs twenty minutes to recharge. This thing rips a hole in the fabric of space and time." Rose explained, with a glance at The Doctor.

"What about your teleport?" The Doctor simply asked Jack. Jack also shook his head.

"Went down with the power loss." He said sadly.

"Right then. All of us together, yeah?" The Doctor asked, looking at each of them. "It's been good though, hasn't it, yeah? All of us. All of it. Everything we did. You were brilliant." He said to Donna. "And you were brilliant." Sarah-Jane. "And you were brilliant." Jack. "And you," He said turning to Rose. "You were _fantastic._" Rose grinned at him, her tongue peeking out between her teeth. The Doctor grinned back at her. Then glanced at the door and grimaced.

"So!" He exclaimed.

"Daleks!" Rose added, drawing in a deep breath. She had faced the Daleks and survived before. She could do it again. Then again, the last time The Doctor had regenerated…

"Oh God!" Jack said jokingly, but Rose could see he was troubled. He had been there the last time too. The Doctor let out one last sigh, then steeped outside of the TARDIS and stared at all of the Daleks.

"Behold Doctor!" A Dalek pronounced, whom The Doctor presumed to be the Supreme Dalek. "Behold the might of the Dalek race!" Behind The Doctor, Donna filed out, followed by Jack, Harriet and Sarah-Jane. But just as Rose was about to exit the TARDIS, suddenly the doors slammed shut in her face.

"Doctor!" she cried, banging on the doors. "What have you done?" Oy! I'm not staying behind!"" She screamed through the doors, trying desperately to open them. The Doctor whirled and tried the doors.

"It wasn't me!" He protested. "I didn't do anything! What did you do?" The Doctor demanded to know of the Daleks.

"This is not of Dalek origin." The Supreme Dalek informed him.

"Doctor what is going on?" Rose demanded to know from inside the TARDIS. "Let me out!"

"Just stop it!" The Doctor pleaded with the Daleks. "She's my friend! Now open the door and let her out!" The Dalek just looked at him. "Please. I…I love her." he said softly, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking down and scuffing his shoes on the floor.

"This is Time Lord treachery!" The Dalek monotoned, oblivious to The Doctor's distress.

"It wasn't me!" The Doctor insisted. "The doors just closed on their own!"

"Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon. And it will be destroyed." With this statement, suddenly the floor dropped out from under the TARDIS and it disappeared from sight.

"What are you doing? Bring it back!" The Doctor cried, nearly frantic. The Dalek just looked at him. "What have you done? Where's it going?" He demanded to know.

"The Crucible has a heart of z-neutrino energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core." The Dalek informed him.

"But you can't!" The Doctor screamed. ""You've taken the defenses down! It'll be torn apart!" The Dalek said nothing. Did nothing. "But Rose is still in there!"The Doctor pled softly. "Please let her out."

"The female and the TARDIS will perish together."The Dalek seemed to be enjoying this, despite having no emotions.

"Please. I am _begging_ you." The Doctor pled. "I'll do anything. Put me in her place! You can do anything to me, I don't care! Just _get her out of there!_" The Doctor fell to his knees, a tear trailing down his cheek. His world was shattering into a million fragments. He had just gotten Rose back. He couldn't lose her again.

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now watch it die." A screen appeared and the Doctor watched in horror, helplessly as the TARDIS was shot into the glowing heart of the Crucible.

"No…" he whispered.

"TARDIS destruction complete in ten rels. 9, 8, 7, 6…" The Supreme Dalek heartlessly counted down. The Doctor could feel his ship dying, but there was nothing he could do.

"…3, 2, 1." The Doctor bowed his head as his ship disappeared.

"Rose…" Hi whispered her name. his voice cracking.

"The TARDIS has been destroyed." These words, all life seemed to go out of The Doctor. He looked visibly defeated. "Now tell me Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" The Doctor just nodded. "Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" the Supreme Dalek asked.

"Yeah, well feel this!" Jack cried, pulling a gun out of who-knows-where and firing it at the Dalek.

"Exterminate!" was all the Dalek said, and with a single ray of light, Jack fell to the floor, dead.

"Jack!" Donna cried, horror-stricken. "Oh my God! Oh no…"

"Donna, come here." Harried moved over to her, but Donna knelt down beside Jack.

"They killed him." She sobbed in disbelief.

"I know. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do."

"Escort them to the Vault. They are _his_ playthings now." The Supreme Dalek ordered and multiple Daleks surrounded them. Sarah-Jane helped the Doctor to his feet, but his eyes were still lifeless, devoid of that familiar spark. Harriet helped Donna up, and with a final glance back at Jack, they were escorted away.

_A/N_

_I know you hate me! Sorry! It'll all work out! I promise! :D Please leave me a review anyways!_


	6. The Big Bad Wolf

"DOOCTOOOOOR!" Rose screamed as the TARDIS fell. There were explosions and fare all around her as the TARDIS was destroyed with her in it. She fell to the floor, coughing as the TARDIS gave a lurch. It couldn't end like this! She had just gotten The Doctor back! This wasn't fair! Rose stumbled to her feet and over to the console. There had to be something she could do! But none of the controls worked. The TARDIS gave another lurch, throwing her to the side. She put her hand down on a console section, and suddenly…there was this singing. The song seemed familiar, like from a dream she had once had. Rose place her other hand on the console, and the singing intensified. Rose gasped as she recognized it. It was the song of the TARDIS. She had heard it once before. Everything around her seemed to fade away as she opened herself up to the song. The song began to fill her and she smiled. It felt like coming home. When she looked up, her eyes glowed gold.

"My Doctor." Was all she said as she moved the TARDIS to safety so that she could go to her precious Doctor.

_A/N_

_See? And you were worried. :D Of course I wasn't going to get rid of Rose! She's my favorite! __ So Bad Wolf reappears! But what does this mean? Keep reading to find out and leave me a revie to let me know what you think so far!_


	7. Memories

"Activate the holding cells." The Dalek who had been escorting them ordered. An invisible force field surrounded The Doctor, separating him from Donna, Sarah-Jane, and Harriet, who each were placed inside their own cell. "Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained. "

"Still scared of me then?" The Doctor asked the Dalek, the first words he had spoken since the TARDIS was destroyed with Rose inside of it. There was a light back in his eyes, but it was the fire of anger.

"Doctor… You're voice is different. And yet, its arrogance is unchanged." came a voice from the shadows. The Doctor froze. It was impossible… "Welcome to my new Empire Doctor." Davros, creator of the Daleks, and longtime enemy came out of the shadows and rolled forward in a wheelchair like contraption. "It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros. Lord and creator of the Dalek race!" Davros cried, indicating all that was around them.

"But you were destroyed." The Doctor whispered. Davros's appearance had shocked some life into him. "In the very first year of the Time War! At the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child." There was a pause and The Doctor remembered that painful time of his life. "I tried to save you."

"But it took one stronger than you." Davros said. "Dalek Caan himself." Behind Davros, a spotlight came on, revealing Dalek Caan, but without his outer shell. It was just the creature that lived inside the shell. Donna shrank back in disgust.

"I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times." The twisted Dalek giggled.

"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself." Davros explained.

"But that's impossible!" The Doctor exclaimed. "The entire war is Time-locked!" Oh how well he knew that fact.

"And yet he succeeded. Oh it cost him his mind. But imagine! A simple, single Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords failed. A testament, don't you think? To my remarkable creation." Davros bragged.

"And you made a new race of Daleks." The Doctor put the pieces together,

"I gave myself to them. Quite literally." Davros drew his shirt open a bit, revealing his ribs with the organs inside, the skin peeled away. Davros closed his shirt, and then said "Each one grown from a cell of my own body. New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children Doctor, what do you have now?" The Doctor just stared at Davros.

"It is time we talked Docotr. After so very long after…" Davros finally said after a moment of defiant silence from the Doctor.

"No, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now. Cos the Supreme Dalek said the vault right?" The Doctor asked. "We're in the Vault? As in dungeon? Cellar? _Prison_?" The Doctor taunted Davros. "You're not in charge of the Daleks are you? They've got you locked away down her in the basement like, what? A servant? A court jester?"

"We have … an agreement." Davros said after a moment.

"No, no, no, no! I've got the word! You're the Daleks' _pet_!" The Doctor jeered at Davros.

"So very full of fire, is he not?" Davros just said. "And to think, she crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again."

"Leave Rose out of this." The Doctor bit off.

"Why are we still alive?" Donna asked of Davros.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan.

"What _is_ that thing?" Donna asked The Doctor.

"That is the last of the Cult of Skaro." The Doctor explained. "But it flew into the Time War unprotected."

"Caan did more than that." Davros said. "He saw Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty. Raging through his mind. And he saw all of you."

"This I have foreseen." Dalek Caan giggled. "In the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here. As witness. At the end of everything, The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die."

"Was it you Caan?" The Doctor demanded to know. "Did you kill Rose? Why did the TARDIS door close? _Tell me!_"

"Oh that's it!" Davros said, taking pleasure in The Doctor's anger. "The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who has butchered millions. There he is!" The Doctor was obviously boiling mad, but forced himself to shut up. "Why so shy?" Davros asked, noticing The Doctor's restraint. "Show your companions your true sel. Dalek Caan has promised me that too."

"I have seen. At the time of ending. The Doctor's sould will be revealed." Dalek Caan let out another hysterical giggle.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"We'll discover it together." Davros said. "Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. Testing begins."

"Testing of what?" The Doctor wanted to know.

"The Reality Bomb. Behold the apotheosis of my genius!" Davros proclaimed.

"Testing calibration of Reality Bomb!" The Supreme Dalek ordered. "Firing in 10 rels, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, zero! Activate planetary alignment field!" There was a whirling noise, and you can practically see the wheel turning in the Doctor's head.

"But that's z-neutrino energy! Flattened by the alignment of the plates into a single string…." He added almost to himself. Suddenly the gears clicked, and The Doctor understood. "No! Davros you can't! No!" But he was too late. The Reality Bomb fired.

"Doctor, what happened?" Donna asked The Doctor.

"Electrical energy Miss. Noble. Every atom in existence is hound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. And that test was focused on prisoners only. The full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." Davros explained.

"The stars are going out…" Donna mumbled as she realized the truth. She looked horrified.

"…The 27 planets." Sarah-Jane said. "They're becoming one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength…"

"Across the entire universe." Davros finished her thought for her. "Never stopping, never failing, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust and dust will become atoms and atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue!" Davros's voice got more and more excited as he continued to explain. "Breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade! Into every dimension! Every parallel! Every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory! The destruction of _Reality itself!_" There was silence to that announcement. The Doctor was shocked. Surely even Davros couldn't be that insane… Could he? Suddenly, Dalek reported

"Incoming transmission! Origin: Planet Earth."

"Display!" the Supreme Dalek ordered.

"This is Martha Jones. Representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce on behalf of the Human Race. Can you hear me? This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat, can you hear me?

"Put me through!" The Doctor pled with Davros.

"It begins as Dalek Caan foretold." was all Davros said.

"The Children of Time will gather and one of them will die." Dalek Caan giggled from his place on high.

"Stop saying that!" The Doctor was getting annoyed at Dalek Caan. "Put me through! Martha, where are you?" He called to the screen. Martha heard his voice and looked sad.

"Doctor I'm sorry. I had to…" she said.

"Ohh, but The Doctor is powerless! My prisoner!" Davros interrupted. "State your intent."

"I've got the Osterhagen key." Martha told Davros, holding it up. "Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it!"

"Martha, are you _insane_?" The Doctor demanded to know. He did not approve of this at all.

"The Osterhagen key is to be used if the suffering of the Human race is so great. So without hope that this becomes the final option."

"That's never an option!" The Doctor protested.

"Don't argue with me Doctor!" Martha said from the screen. "Cos it's more than that. I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something. But what if it becomes _26_? What happens then? Would you risk it?"

"Oh, she's good." Donna said with a smile. The Doctor just glanced at her. But then another Dalek reported,

"Second display, internal!"

"Display!" the Supreme Dalek ordered and another screen popped up, revealing Jack Harkness.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons or I'll set this off!" he said, lifting up some sort of necklace in his hand.

"But he's still alive!" Sarah-Jane exclaimed, but The Doctor paid her no mind.

"Captain, what are you doing?" He demanded to know.

"I've got a warp star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell and the entire Crucible goes up!"

"But…" The Doctor was speechless. "It's… You can't! Where did you get a warp star?"

"From a Verron Soothsayer. He said it was for the end of days. I saw what happened to the prisoners."

"And if that was just a test…" Sarah-Jane added. Davros seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Impossible." He said. "That face… after all these years… Can it be?"

"Davros." Sarah-Jane said. "It's been quite a while. Sarah-Jane Smith, remember?"

"Oh, but this is meant to be! The Circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation." Davros said.

"And I've learned to fight since then." Sarah-Jane said. "Now let us go, or that warp-star gets opened."

"I'll do it!" Jack added from his screen. "Don't imagine I wouldn't! I'm ready!"

"It's the Crucible or the Earth." Martha called from her screen, holding up the Osterhagen key.

"Now that's what I call a ransom!" Donna said with a smile, then she looked over at The Doctor. "Doctor?" her smile faded when she saw The Doctor. He was standing there, eyes downcast. He knew what Davros was going to say.

"And the prophecy unfolds." Davros said.

"See him, see the heart of him!" Dalek Caan giggled.

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun." Davros said. "But this is the truth Doctor. You take ordinary people and fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks Doctor. You made this."

"They're trying to help." The Doctor said softly.

"Already I have seen them willing to sacrifice themselves for their precious Doctor." Davros said, motioning to the two screens, and silently implying Rose as well. "And how many more? Just think! How many have died? In _your_ name?"The Doctor looked down. He couldn't help but think of all the lives he had touched. Many had been cut short.

Jabe. Willing to stand and stay. To hold that lever, allowing him to saves all the lives on board, even though she was made of wood and would surely burn.

The Controller. Sacrificing herself to the Daleks, just to give him a message. He hadn't even known her. Or any of them really...

Lynda. With a 'Y'. He had promised to protect her, that she'd be safe. He'd know it was a lie, but he'd promised her anyway. She had believed in him, and he'd failed her.

Sir Robert. He'd given them time to escape the wolf. A man of honor.

Mrs. Moore. On Pete's world. The Doctor particularly winced at her memory. He had spent time with her, getting to know her. A tear ran down his cheek. Her death had been so pointless, at the hands of the Cybermen.

The members of LINDA. London Investigative N' Detective Agency. Elton, Mr. Skinner, Bridget, Bliss and Ursula. All of their lives effected just because their paths had crossed with his, if only for a brief moment of time. He had only been able to save one of them, if you call living life as a block of cement saved.

The Face of Boe. He had saved a whole city, then given the last of his life's energy to open the Roadway so that he could save Martha.

Dalek Sec. The Doctor almost laughed at the irony of it. A Dalek. A _changed _Dalek. He had been trying to help and had been exterminated for his efforts.

Chantho. At the very end of the Universe itself. Killed by The Master when she'd tried to stop him. She'd done so much good, only to have her life cut short.

Astrid. The Doctor's eyes blurred with tears at her memory. In the very short time that they had been together, The Doctor couldn't help but fall for her a little bit. She had been brilliant.

Luke. That one had been a surprise. The Doctor had wanted to offer the Sontarans a chance. He had known they wouldn't take it, but he had to try. He had been willing to die. But Luke had taken his place and saved the whole world.

Jenny. This memory was almost too painful to think about. He had done his best to forget. Her death had been so painful. His _daughter_. She had moved in front of him, taken the bullet. There had been so much he had wanted to do, to show her.

River Song. Such a mystery. Someone from his future. She knew his _name_. There was only one time he would ever do that…

The Hostess. He didn't even know her name. Yet she'd saved his life, sacrificed herself to save him when he was under the alien's control and the other passengers had been trying to throw him out.

The Doctor shook his head to clear the memories, and rubbed his eyes, blinking, trying to clear the tears.

"The Doctor." Davros said. "The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory Doctor. I have shown you…yourself.

_A/N_

_Again, I'm sorry it's been so long! I hope you like this chapter. Please leave me a review!_


	8. Salvation

"Doctor?" Donna looked over at The Doctor. "Oy. Spaceman." The Doctor finally looked up, and the expression on his face made want her heart want to break. He looked like a lost child. So very deeply hurt. "Oh Doctor…" Donna whispered his name, the trailed off, unsure of what to say to him.

"Activate transmits!" The Supreme Dalek ordered, breaking them all out of their reverie, and with a flash out light Jack and Martha disappeared from their screens. The Osterhagen Key and the Warp star fell to the floor, unused. A moment later, with another flash, they both appeared in The Vault, sprawling on the floor from the suddenness of the transport. They both scrambled to their feet, but then Davros pushed a button and they too were entrapped in their own holding cells. The Doctor looked at them with sadness in his eyes, with just a hint of disappointment.

"Now then Doctor," Davros said, once Jack and Martha were safely contained. "Now that all of your _remaining_ Children of Time are assembled, let us begin! With the destruction of reality _itself_!" Davros laughed a maniacal laugh, but The Doctor was helpless to stop him.

"Davros!" He cried. "Davros, stop!" But Davros paid him no mind.

"Activate planetary alignment field!" The Supreme Dalek called. The Doctor watched horror stricken. Soon all that would be left of _reality_ would be Daleks. His worst nightmare.

"Dav-" He started to call again, but then he froze. It couldn't be! All other activity ceased as The Vault was filled with the familiar sound of the wheezing of the TARDIS engines. Slowly, the TARDIS appeared, and The Doctor stared up at it.

"Rose?..." Her name was just a whisper of a question. Suddenly, the TARDIS doors burst open in a cloud of golden light.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked again, now sounding very concerned. Then there she was, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, bathed in the golden light. She looked up at the sound of his voice, and his eyes widened at the sight of hers. They glowed with the golden light.

"My Doctor." She said.

"No! Rose!" The Doctor cried. "You can't!" Beside him, Jack was also staring at Rose, his eyes unbelieving and afraid.

"What is this?" Davros demanded to know, and The Doctor's head whipped around. He had almost forgotten about him.

"I am the Bad Wolf." Rose said.

"Rose, you've got to stop this!" The Doctor cried. "You're going to burn!" At these words, Donna, Sarah-Jane, and Martha, who had just been looking very confused, now began to look very concerned. The Doctor couldn't stand to lose Rose again!

"I want you safe. My Doctor." Rose said, then turned her attention back to Davros.

"You cannot stop me!" Davros told her, then raised a gloved finger and a bolt of electricity shot towards Rose. But Rose, simply lifted her hand, stopping the bolt in place. Davros looked down at his hand, the up at her, seeming somewhat frightened.

"You are tiny." Rose said. "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence." Rose raised her hand again, then seemed to hesitate. She looked down at her hand, then over at The Doctor who was pressed against the wall of his holding cell, eyes wide. For a moment, her eyes lost the golden glow, and returned to their normal brown. Then they flashed back to gold, and she turned back to Davros.

"I banish you." She said. "I send you back into the very heart of the Time War, and I seal it." Rose's eyes glowed bright.

"NO!" Davros screamed as he looked down and his chair began to disappear in the golden light. Soon, he was completely gone. Rose looked up, and waved her hand, and also sent then back into the terrors of the Time War. When they had all vanished, raised her hand once more.

"I return all that which has been stolen, throughout space and time." She said, returning all the planets that had been taken to their rightful places and time. Finally, when they had all been restored, she turned back to The Doctor. "My Doctor." That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Rose, you've done it. Now let it go!" he pled with her. Rose smiled at him, and with one final wave of her hand, released the holding cells the imprisoned The Doctor, Donna, Sarah-Jane, Jack, Harriet and Martha. Then Rose turned and with a sigh, she released the power back into the TARDIS. The Doctor ran forward, and caught her just as she collapsed.

"Rose? Rose?" He called her name, almost desperately. The Doctor did a quick scan with his sonic screwdriver, and breathed a sigh of relief when she seemed to be in no immediate danger. "Oh Rose…" The Doctor caressed her cheek, then looked up as he sensed the others approaching. Donna, Sarah-Jane, Jack, Martha and Harriet were all looking down at him with worried faces. He offered them a brief reassuring smile.

"Help me get her into the TARDIS." He instructed Jack, and together they gently lifted Rose and carried her into the TARDIS and into the medical bay. The Doctor smiled briefly as he thought of all the times he and Rose had ended up here after one of their adventures. It seemed like she was always getting herself into some sort of trouble. By far the most danger prone companion he'd ever had. And he loved her for it. They laid her down on a table, and The Doctor immediately began a more thorough examination.

"Is she going to be alright Doctor?" Sarah-Jane asked the question that was on everybody's mind. They had all seen what losing Rose to the parallel world had done to The Doctor. He wouldn't survive it if he had to go through that again. He simply wouldn't be able to take it. It would tear him apart.

"Yeah, she should be fine." The Doctor said as he continued to examine Rose. There was … _something_ that just wasn't right. He adjusted some of his machinery then frowned. That was impossible…

"What is it Doctor?" Jack asked. He had noticed the Time Lord's increasing distress. The Doctor just shook his head at him and started to mumble to himself as he tended to do when presented with a problem.

"Doctor?" Martha asked, concerned. The Doctor looked up at her, disbelief in his eyes."Is she alright?" The Doctor finally seemed to see them and opened his mouth to answer, then whirled back around as Rose let out a moan, and began to stir.

"Rose? Rose moaned again, then sat up and rubbed her head. "Rose?" The Doctor asked again, more softly as he help her sit up. Rose looked up at him, then smiled.

"Hey." She said, not much more than whisper.

"Hey." The Doctor smiled back at her. "My Rose," he said proudly. "Fantastic Rose. What do you remember?" Rose's smile dimmed, and she turned serious.

"I was in the TARDIS, and we were falling. She was … dying…" Rose trailed off for a moment to compose herself. "Then… there was this singing. I'd heard it before." The Doctor nodded, encouraging her to continue. "It was the TARDIS. I listened to the song…" Here Rose paused again, the raise her eyes to look the Doctor full on. "I was the Bad Wolf." She said, tears welling up. "Jack, I'm so sorry…" she apologized, turning to Jack. Jack jolted, then looked up at The Doctor who was staring at him.

"I know Rose." He finally said. "And it's OK." Jack assured her with a smile. "You couldn't control it."

"But it was different this time." Rose said, turning back to The Doctor. "My head didn't feel like it was exploding." The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I think I have that figured out. The last time you were Bad Wolf, at the Game station, you foresaw all of this happening, and you tried to prevent it."

"But why didn't I stop it from happening all together? Why'd I let us get separated at Canary Wharf in the first place?" Rose asked, confused.

"Canary Wharf was only one of several possibilities." The Doctor explained. "When you were the Bad Wolf, you could see infinite possibilities. Canary Wharf was only one of billions. You didn't have time to stop it, just to make sure that we would be reunited when it mattered. I took the power out of you after you had done it and released it back into the TARDIS, but you kept a tiny bit hidden inside of you. Not enough to harm you." The Doctor quickly assured her when he saw her concerned face. "I didn't even know it was there. It was lying dormant inside of you waiting for the right time to reappear. But it was enough that you maintained a connection with the TARDIS so when the time came, you could merge with her and save the world!" the Doctor grinned his goofy grin at her and reached over to hold her hand. "Brilliant Rose!" Rose smiled back at him, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"So…I'm fine then, yeah?" She asked, moving to get up. The Doctor stopped her.

"Well… there might be a _slight_ side effect…" The Doctor admitted, looking down.

"What?" Rose asked, now looking concerned. The Doctor tightened his grip on her hand, then raised his hand to look at her.

"You've become linked to the TARDIS. Like I am." He finally admitted.

"What's that mean then?" Rose asked, confused.

"It means you can communicate freely with her. You can sense each other in a way." Rose nodded. She had already been able to do that somewhat. Then The Doctor took a deep breath. "And your lifeline is tied to her." He finally admitted. Seeing Rose's confused look, he explained. ""When Time Lords bond with a TARDIS, they become inseparably linked. When the Time Lord perishes, so does the TARDIS. With you though, because you're human, it went the other way. You're going to live as long as the TARDIS does."

"So… I'm immortal?" Rose asked confused.

"Like me?" Jack inserted, also lost.

"No." The Doctor clarified. "You're only going to live until the TARDIS dies."

"When will that be?" Rose asked. The Doctor hesitated.

"The TARDIS dies when its Time Lord does." He said softly. Rose's eyes widened when she realized what he was saying.

"But… that's you…" She whispered. "I'm going to live as long as you do…" The Doctor nodded.

"Rose, I'm so sorry… I didn't know…" But Rose stopped him, staring intently into his eyes.

"Don't. It's OK. We can be together. Forever. That is…if you want me…" Rose trailed off, somewhat insecurely. The Doctor grinned at her.

"I'd love for you to come." He assured her.

"Ok." Rose smiled. "Forever."

"Forever." The Doctor promised.

_A/N_

_Awww…. :D I'm such a 10/Rose fan… Now neither will ever have to live without the other. Just one more chapter to go! Please leave a review!_


	9. Endings and Beginnings

_A/N_

_Last chapter! Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! And please leave me a review telling me what you thought! _

With a final wheeze, the TARDIS settled herself. Inside the console room, there was a flurry of activity as goodbyes and hugs were exchanged. Harriet was the first to leave.

"Doctor." She said as she turned back in the doorway. The Doctor looked up from where he was sitting in the captain's chair with Rose. "Thank you." was all she said, then with a final nod, disappeared out the door. The Doctor watched her go, and smiled to himself. Harriet Jones was a fine woman. He only took the best. Sarah-Jane was the next to go. The Doctor watched concerned as she, Rose and Donna all huddled together, whispering, giggling and stealing glances in his direction. He shook his head. He was sure he'd find out soon enough. The Doctor gave Sarah-Jane a huge hug as she left, picking her up and twirling her around.

"My Sarah-Jane." He said with an affectionate smile.

"Doctor." She smiled back at him, then she was gone. Martha and Jack left together, dropped off at Cardiff.

"Take care of yourself?" Martha asked, straightening his tie. The Doctor nodded, then raised an eyebrow as Jack snapped to attention and saluted him. The Doctor saluted back, then watched them with a smile as they walked off in the direction of the Hub together. Finally, it was just him, Rose and Donna on board. Donna had decided she was going to stay on board the TARDIS with time. For a while at least. The Doctor was sure he was in for some interesting times.

"So…!" The Doctor turned to face his love and best mate. "Where to?"

"Barcelona?" Rose suggested with a smile. "The planet, not the city." She clarified for Donna.

"Dogs with no noses." The Doctor giggled. "Right then. Barcelona it is. Allonsy!" he cried as he threw the TARDIS into the Time Vortex and off to a new adventure.

The Beginning!

_A/N_

_I hope you enjoyed this story! Leave me a review and let me know! Also, I'm considering at some point continuing Donna/Rose/10's adventures through season 5. Let me know if you think I should. _


End file.
